Requiem para un Final
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: "Gloria al bravo pueblo" que lejos parecía todo eso ahora, que lejos parecía la América unida. Pensamientos de Venezuela en los últimos días, en el advenimiento del 10 de Enero


Pues en vista que Venezuela se ha vuelto una locura ante el próximo 10 de Enero, quise escribir este pequeño texto.

* * *

**Requiem para un Final**

Estos momentos de incertidumbre no hacían mas que incrementar su desesperación, no se imagino que las cosas llegarían a estos matices, o tal vez se lo imagino pero estuvo en negación.

Ahora este era su escenario actual: Un gobierno inoperante, desconocimiento del estado actual de su presidente, una fuerza armada totalmente parcializada, una oposición sumisa y su soberanía en manos de otra nación: Cuba

Y allí estaba ella, sola, solicitando ayuda a las instancias internacionales ya que su propia corte suprema conformadas por juristas del terror optaron por violar su propia norma constitucional interpretándola de manera ambigua y favorable para un determinado partido político, justamente el partido oficialista. Había tenido que acudir ante instancias internacionales, eso era su opción definitiva, no había manera de arreglar todo esto mediante ella misma, por mas que odiara admitirlo, necesitaba ayuda, aunque sea por esta vez…

Sin embargo sus ojos se humedecían al recordarlo, y su corazón se llenaba de ira, como sus propios hermanos latinoamericanos y caribeños se reunieron con aquellos que ahora quieren usurpar su poder, apoyando a un gobierno de facto, ignorándola a ella, a ella quien en años anteriores llevo ideales independentistas, a ella que peleo por su propia independencia y por la de otros países mas, y no se arrepentía de haber luchado, lo hizo en aquel entonces y lo haría en la actualidad también. El problema es que ahora era a ella a quienes le daban la espalda por perseguir otros intereses económicos: petróleo. Su mayor bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo, pero claro, ¿Cómo no iban sus hermanos a apoyar al hombre que les dio mas 260 mil millones de dólares en regalos? Evidentemente querían continuar con esos dadivosos regalos aunque Venezuela caiga en desgracia en el proceso y eso, eso dolía como los mil demonios.. Ni si quiera Colombia, quien era su hermana, estaba dispuesta a hacer algo por ella, simplemente se mantenía indiferente, al igual que Alfred quien le dijo **"Thats your problem, not mine"** claro, que este ultimo estaba mas que agradecido por lo que hizo Chavez con su querido rio Hudson en Nueva York, a parte de que la relación que mantenía Obama con su jefe era dudosa.

Era en estos momentos cuando se percataba que la supuesta Latinoamérica unida no era mas que una utopía, que no hay que confiar ni esperar nada de nadie y que la desilusión toma lo que la ilusión te da. Ya ni para que intentar ver nuevamente a su jefe, si el mismo Cuba no le daba permiso para entrar, justamente aquel que habia estado viviendo comodamente a costa de ella era quien la trataba de la peor manera posible. Ella no era estúpida, sabia que los Castros eran la mente maestra detrás de todo, sabia que eran ellos quienes daban ordenes a esas personas que intentaban imponerse por sobre la constitución, pretendiendo gobernar un régimen que se volvía cada vez mas ingobernable. Pero nuevamente nadie prestaba atención, a nadie le importaba, ni siquiera la Organización de Estados Americanos la cual simplemente se pronuncio diciendo que eso **"era problema de los Venezolanos"**. Dejándola en una batalla sola, sin armas para enfrentar a su enemigo quien utilizaba sus propios recursos en su contra y a la espera de un final impredecible…

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, realmente es indignante ver como se han reunido los presidentes de los paises del ALBA y de Petrocaribe apoyando a un gobierno que mañana tomara posesión por vias inconstitucionales, es increible como apoyan a un acto que atenta contra la democracia tan directamente, guiandose unicamente por los regalos dadivosos que Chavez les ha hecho durante estos catorce años (los 260 mil millones de dolares es una ficha correcta) aun cuando Venezuela corra el riesgo de terminar como Cuba en el proceso. Triste señores pero esto es la latinoamerica "unida"

Pero lo mas triste es como ver el bravo pueblo aun no despierta...

Little Monster


End file.
